Draper belts are used on harvester heads to convey severed crop material transversely across the head to a feeder housing that further conveys the crop material into the harvester for handling, such as threshing and cleaning. During operation, the draper belts may mis-track, become misaligned with their supporting rollers or drive mechanisms, potentially damaging the draper belt or other components of the harvester head.